


Северная свадьба

by ms_dorothea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: – Готова? – спросил Джейме, подходя к Бриенне со спины и заключая в объятья. Он положил руки на выпуклость ее живота, пальцами постукивая по белому атласу платья.





	Северная свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Northern Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811333) by [BrienneofThrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrienneofThrace/pseuds/BrienneofThrace). 

– Готова? – спросил Джейме, подходя к Бриенне со спины и заключая в объятья. Он положил руки на выпуклость ее живота, пальцами постукивая по белому атласу платья.

– Да, – прошептала Бриенна и вздохнула, когда он поцеловал ее в затылок: она любила ощущать его колючую бороду на своей коже.

Джейме взял ее ладонь в свою здоровую и развернул женщину к себе лицом. Он поглядел в ее голубые глаза, которые переполняла любовь, и почувствовал, как внутри снова поднимается знакомое чувство стыда.

– Мне _жаль_, что я не сделал этого в правильном порядке, миледи, – пробормотал Джейме, поглаживая большим пальцем белое платье, сшитое для нее Сансой Старк. Бриенна поправилась с тех пор, как Санса сняла мерки, и теперь оно прилегало к ее округлившемуся животу довольно плотно.

Бриенна была на сносях. Винтерфелльская повитуха сказала, что ребенок родится в течение двух следующих лун, хотя уже сейчас Бриенна казалась больше, чем, как Джейме помнил, была, даже в последние дни ее беременностей, Серсея.

– Не жалей, – твердо сказала Бриенна. – Я не жалею.

Джейме вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Едва ли какая девица мечтает произносить свадебные клятвы с ребенком внутри, готовым вот-вот выскочить наружу. Впрочем, неудивительно, что все так вышло, я ведь, в конце концов, человек без чести.

– Джейме, – ответила она, тяжко вздыхая, беря его ладонь в свои и крепко сжимая. – _Хватит_ переживать об этом. Если я верно припоминаю, это _я_ пришла к _тебе_ в палатку в ту ночь, когда все началось. Я сделала выбор, и не отрекусь от него.

_Джейме помнил этот выбор, и помнил хорошо. В ночь, когда он лишил ее девственности, они были далеко за Стеной, тряслись от холода и умирали от голода вместе с лордом-командующим Сноу и его людьми, готовясь к битве, из которой и не надеялись выйти живыми._

_Джейме лежал без сна в своей ветхой палатке и мечтал, чтобы Бриенна была рядом._

_Они часто спали бок о бок по пути на Север, чтобы было теплее, но когда присоединились к Джону Сноу и его воронам, она стала держаться на расстоянии._

_Однако Джейме никогда не позволял себе ничего такого – только крепко прижимал к себе, чтобы холод и одиночество Севера отступили хоть немного, и теперь мечтал, чтобы она снова легла рядом._

_Он хотел спросить Бриенну, почему она больше не приходит, но при одной этой мысли о том, чтобы сделать это, сразу же чувствовал себя глупо, а вверх по шее ползла теплая волна краски._

_Так что Джейме лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок палатки и размышляя обо всех тех моментах, когда мог бы поцеловать ее – моментах, которые он упустил._

_К вечеру следующего дня они наверняка будут мертвы, и Бриенна никогда уже не узнает, что значила для него._

_Он лежал, горько насмехаясь над собственной трусостью и ненавидя себя за постыдную нехватку смелости. Днем он сразил мертвого медведя – это с одной-то рукой – однако при мысли о том, чтобы пойти и рассказать одной уродливой женщине, что она для него дороже целого мира, желудок завязывался узлом._

_А в следующий миг полог его палатки приподнялся, и в проеме показалась голова Бриенны, ее некрасивое лицо светилось в лунном свете._

_– Что такое? – спросил он, тут же садясь. – Все в порядке? _ _Что, вихты…_

_– Нет, – прошептала она. – Не вихты. Все… все хорошо, – она скрючилась на пороге, уставившись на Джейме своими невероятно голубыми глазами с каким-то непонятным и никогда им ранее не виденным выражением._

_– Уф, – сказал он, расслабляя облегченно плечи. – Тогда что…_

_Он не успел договорить – она нырнула внутрь палатки и крепко прижалась губами к его губам, пальцами вцепляясь в ткань его одежды._

_На мгновение глаза Джейме расширились от удивления, но он тут же с жаром ответил на поцелуй и застонал, ощущая, как она прижимается к нему всем телом. Поспешные поцелуи, которые они сдерживали так долго, быстро переросли в нечто большее, и вот они уже отчаянно сношались под покровом темноты, их нагие тела блестели, когда он двигался внутри нее, снова и снова шепча ее имя ей в шею._

_Может, ребенка они зачали и не в ту ночь, но вряд ли особенно позже._

_После той ночи Джейме бывал с ней так часто, как мог._

_Каждый день новый день казался подарком, и теперь, зная, что такая чистая сердцем женщина, как Бриенна, впрямь может полюбить такого мужчину, как он, Джейме не желал упускать ни единой возможности обнять ее._

_Кругом столько всего происходило, что у них и в мыслях не было, что она может понести ребенка._

_Каждый день они сражались с вихтами и мертвыми тварями, когда не сражались – пытались найти на обледенелом Севере хоть какую-то еду, а вместо того, чтобы немного поспать – трахались как кролики. А доведя друг друга до пика и тяжело дыша, проваливались в сон, обнявшись, пока боевой рог ворон не подымал их вновь._

_Слишком они были усталы, голодны и полны похоти, чтобы об этом думать._

_Лишь спустя несколько лун, когда Джейме нежно целовал ее живот, они обнаружили, что она беременна._

_Джейме прокладывал тропу из поцелуев, начиная от маленьких грудей и, дразня, опускаясь все ниже. Бриенна стала выгибаться под его губами, постанывая и прося поторопиться: она знала, куда эта тропа ведет и как сильно может содрогаться ее тело, когда он проникает внутрь языком._

_Джейме как раз добрался до пупка, как вдруг отстранился и спросил, похлопав ее по животу:_

_– С чего это ты выглядишь такой охрененно здоровой, а я – хуже, чем иные трупы? Женщина, ты что, ешь втихаря? Запаслась вяленым мясом и не делишься?_

_Она села прямо и нахмурилась._

_– Я бы _никогда_! – возмущенно воскликнула она, и Джейме рассмеялся, зная, что, конечно, она бы «никогда»: он просто подшучивал, и, как всегда, ему удалось ее спровоцировать. – Вовсе я не… Вовсе я не выгляжу здоровой! Я так же истощена, как и ты._

_Он насмешливо фыркнул._

_– Ну, значит, ты умудрилась растолстеть каким-то _чудом_._

_– Я _не_ рас… – рассерженно начала Бриенна, затем ахнула и потянулась рукой к животу. Ее рот так и остался открытым, демонстрируя крупные зубы._

_Они встретились взглядами и моментально все поняли._

_Бриенна поднялась на ноги, головой задев низкий потолок их палатки, натянула какую-то одежду и сунула ноги в сапоги._

_Какая-то часть Джейме вопила, веля остановить ее, но он был слишком ошарашен, чтобы что-то предпринять, и лишь таращился._

_Они переваривали эту новость по отдельности: Джейме – в палатке, Бриенна – снаружи, в ночном холоде._

_Джейме долго пялился в потолок, думая о Серсее, Томмене и Мирцелле, о Бриеннином тепле и о том, как хорошо она относилась к Подрику Пейну и Сансе Старк. Джейме не знал точно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он решил, что нужно вернуть Бриенну – к себе в палатку и в объятья._

_Он понятия не имел, что скажет ей, так что решил разобраться с этим потом, когда они снова будут вдвоем под меховыми одеялами._

_Джейме уже собрался нырнуть во тьму, чтобы отыскать Бриенну, убедиться, что она в порядке, сказать, что он любит ее всем своим истерзанным и покореженным сердцем, но не успел он надеть второй сапог, как она вернулась – зубы стучат, в спутанных светлых волосах снежинки._

_Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша и не произнося ни слова. Затем Джейме положил левую ладонь ей на затылок и притянул к себе, целуя яростно и жадно. Между поцелуями он говорил, что любит ее, но многие важные вещи так и остались невысказанными той ночью. Они целовались, потом уснули, но так и не произнесли ни слова о растущем в ее животе ребенке._

_Не было нужды говорить об этом, потому что их мнения полностью совпадали._

_К тому времени они научились понимать друг друга без слов, и каждый прочел в печальных глазах второго одну и ту же мысль._

Мы не доживем до рождения этого ребенка. Для него посреди ледяной пустоши не найдется достаточно еды. Мы сами можем умереть с голоду – если не погибнем от рук восставших мертвецов.

Надо жить сегодняшним днем и не говорить о вещах, которые отвлекают внимание, притупляют реакции, делают нас уязвимыми. Мы на войне, и враг наш никогда не спит.

_Месяцы шли, а они так и продолжали сражаться, а по ночам – трахаться, ничего не обсуждая; но, наблюдая, как округляется ее живот, Джейме иногда осмеливался мечтать, что им как-нибудь удастся пережить эту бесконечную зиму – всем троим._

_Пришла весна, и они все еще дышали._

_И хотя Бриенна десяток раз была ранена и по-прежнему недоедала, ребенок внутри нее продолжал расти и даже начал шевелиться в ее чреве._

_Джейме часто засыпал, прислонившись головой к ее животу, щекой ощущая пинки крохотных ножек._

_Драконья королева спасла их от Иных огнем своих крылатых тварей и помиловала Джейме за его преступления против ее дома._

_После этого Джейме и Бриенна отправились с Джоном Сноу в Винтерфелл, чтобы снова повидаться с Сансой Старк – засвидетельствовать девушке, которую они вернули домой много месяцев назад, свое почтение._

_Едва увидев Бриенну, Санса обняла ее и разрыдалась ей в плечо, рассказывая между всхлипами, что она была _уверена_: она больше никогда их не увидит, что она каждую ночь молилась богам, чтобы те сберегли их – ответа и не ожидая._

_Бриенна неловко гладила девушку по спине, пытаясь успокоить, но Санса продолжала изливать свои печали, страхи и радости._

_Однако на середине предложения королева Старк вдруг осеклась и ахнула._

_Она крепко прижималась к Бриенне, но лишь сейчас заметила, что их разделяет ее круглый живот._

_Санса отстранилась, посмотрела на эту преграду и тихонько вскрикнула._

_– Но вы… вы же…! – взвизгнула она, распахнув ротик и уставившись на Бриенну в полном неверии._

_Потом ее взгляд переместился на Джейме, стоявшего, ухмыляясь, позади Бриенны и с интересом наблюдавшего за этой сценой._

_– Это… это что, _вы_?_

_– А вы думаете, я допустил бы, чтобы это сделал кто-то другой? – поинтересовался Джейме, приподнимая бровь._

_– Я знала! Я _знала_! – воскликнула Санса, хлопнув в ладоши и выглядя скорее как девчонка, которой она, по сути, была, чем как королева. – Ох, надо поскорее рассказать Поду! Он мне никогда не верил, но я-то знала! Я знала, что вы любите друг друга! А теперь у вас будет _ребенок_! Идемте! Вам нужно внутрь, поесть и согреться! Не могу поверить, что вы ехали _верхом_ на таком сроке! Пойдемте, отдохните и поешьте._

_Санса схватила Бриенну за руку и потащила в замок, который теперь восстанавливали вовсю – возвращали ему былую красу._

_Джейме и Джон рассмеялись, глядя, как Бриенна спотыкается, поспевая за энергичной рыжеволосой девушкой, и пошли следом._

_Весь следующий месяц они гостили в Винтерфелле; Санса хлопотала над Бриенной, так требовательно заставляя ее есть, что вскоре при виде юной королевы на Бриеннином лице явно читалось желание сбежать._

_Как бы Бриенна ни протестовала – не стоит, мол, королеве Севера беспокоиться о подобных вещах, Санса настойчиво заботилась о ней._

_Бриенна встречалась с Джейме глазами и безмолвно умоляла спасти ее, но он лишь смеялся и одними губами отвечал:_

_– Прости. В это я не лезу, – и смеялся еще сильнее, когда Бриенна кидала на предателя рассерженный взгляд._

_В первую же ночь в Винтерфелле Джейме попросил ее стать его женой._

_Бриенна поначалу замялась и застеснялась._

_Она даже начала нести какой-то бред о том, что он не должен чувствовать себя обязанным жениться на ней, и что если теперь, когда им больше не грозит неминуемая гибель, он опомнится, – она все поймет._

_Джейме обозвал ее проклятой сумасшедшей дурой и целовал до тех пор, пока она не согласилась выйти за него, смеясь ему в волосы._

А теперь они стояли перед септой, готовясь войти внутрь и стать одним целым перед лицом богов.

Бриенна смотрела на него, стиснув зубы. Конечно, она была права.

Она приходила к нему по своей воле, ночь за ночью, и ни разу не сказала, что людям не подобает заниматься любовью вне брака.

Она сделала свой выбор, и ее горящий взор убедил Джейме: Бриенна не сожалеет, что,

отдавшись ему, она попрала традиции.

– И я рад этому, миледи. Одним богам известно – я слишком трусил прийти к тебе сам, хоть и хотел этого еще до того, как мы пересекли Перешеек, с той минуты, когда ты вызвалась быть моим защитником на суде у Бессердечной, хотя тогда мне очень хотелось убить тебя за то, что ты рискуешь из-за меня жизнью. Каждый миг внутри тебя – благословение, которого я не заслуживаю, – сказал Джейме, заправляя светлую прядь ей за ухо.

Он вздохнул и продолжил:

– И раз уж мы заговорили об этом, я по-прежнему жалею, что не попросил твоей руки еще раньше, до того, как мы ушли за Стену, так что тебе не пришлось бы едва тащиться к алтарю глубоко беременной.

– _Во-первых_, – нахмурилась Бриенна, – я не буду «едва тащиться»! Я все еще прекрасно хожу, спасибо. Или напомнить тебе, что месяц назад я пронзала валирийской сталью вихтов и смотрела, как они рассыпаются в прах?

Ее ярость рассмешила Джейме:

– Конечно, нет. Приношу свои извинения, миледи. Не хотел вас обидеть.

– Ты никогда не хочешь, – отозвалась она, скорчив ему раздраженную гримасу, от которой он расплылся в улыбке. Еще немного посверкав на него глазами, Бриенна смягчилась и нежно дотронулась до его лица. – Джейме, милый, что сделано, то сделано. Я много раз говорила тебе, что ни о чем из содеянного не жалею. Просто я так рада, что ты _живой_, Джейме. Столько раз было, когда мне казалось… казалось, что ты не… казалось, что нашему ребенку придется расти без…

На глазах у Бриенны выступили слезы, и Джейме поспешил ее утешить. Он прижал палец к ее мягким губам.

– Ну хватит. Сегодня радостный день. Не будем думать о том, чего не случилось. Мы здесь. Мы живы. Не плачь. Ты так хороша в этом сшитом Сансой платье. Не надо ее огорчать пятнистым от слез лицом.

– Хороша? – фыркнула Бриенна, указывая на свой огромный живот. – Я на _левиафана_ похожу.

Джейме засмеялся, крепко целуя ее.

– Не походишь.

Бриенна все еще казалось немного расстроенной, а ему хотелось, чтобы она вошла в двери септы на их свадьбу с улыбкой.

– У меня к тебе одна просьба, моя будущая жена, – сказал, улыбаясь, Джейме.

– Какая? – с опаской поинтересовалась Бриенна.

– Я знаю, как ты не любишь врать…

– Не люблю, – подтвердила она, подозрительно приподнимая бровь.

– Но ты же сможешь соврать, если под угрозой будет жизнь твоего мужа, правда?

– Возможно, – прохладно ответила Бриенна, но уголки рта у нее подрагивали от сдерживаемой улыбки.

– Тогда могу я тебя попросить пойти против своих принципов и немножечко приврать ради меня?

– Как именно приврать? – спросила она.

– Когда мы приплывем на Тарт, и твой отец спросит, как мы поженились… может… может, притворимся, что я _как-то_ ухитрился сделать все в правильном порядке? Сделаем вид, что свадьба состоялась _до_ того, как мы стали воевать с белыми ходоками? Будет ведь нехорошо, если при первой же встрече меня убьет мой собственный тесть.

Бриенна рассмеялась, качая головой.

Она собиралась уже ответить, но тут дверь скрипнула, и из септы выглянула Санса.

– Ну _поскорей_, вы двое! Я больше не могу ждать! – прошипела она.

– Конечно, ваше величество, – ответил Джейме, протягивая Бриенне руку. – Идем,

миледи?

– Идем, – отозвалась она, ее голубые глаза сияли теплотой. Она вложила свою ладонь в его, и они вошли внутрь, готовые начать совместную жизнь – теперь как следует.


End file.
